


Stop Bleeding on my floor!

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: stop bleeding on my floor.</p><p>Kurapika finds himself in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Bleeding on my floor!

Kurapika had originally became a bounty hunter to kill a group called the “Phantom Troupe”. They had caused him pain upon many instances. They killed his family to steal their eyes which are known to turn scarlet upon feeling intense emotions. Just the thought of the troupe made the blonde want to destroy something.

Kurapika was in a predicament where they had caused him to be in pain. He thought to catch one of them alone, but they must have been expecting him and ambushed him. He barely got away; if it wasn’t for their leader calling them back he would have been dead for sure.

Kurapika had wanted to get to his apartment, but hadn’t made it and fell on someone’s floor. He didn’t know whose apartment this was. He almost thought it was abandoned, but he saw a picture of a couple of kids. Whoever lived here didn’t like the idea of decoration, but was sentimental.  
The man gasped in pain as he tried to get up off the floor. The pain was incredible; if only Kurapika could tend to it and get back home. The thought of bleeding and dying on a random person’s floor was not the way red-eyed Kurta wanted to go.  
Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and footsteps could be heard through the quiet apartment.

“Man, another long day. I swear I’m going to kill Killua for recommending me to so many people.” The voice echoed and Kurapika could feel nervousness bubble in his stomach.

“I wish I had some good food to-hey! Don’t bleed on my floor!” The man finally noticed him.

“Sorry, let me absorb the blood back into my body.” He couldn’t help, but make a snarky remark. 

Really, what did this man expect he was going to say? Well, he probably didn’t expect a dying man on his floor either.

“Okay, sassy pants. Don’t move.” Sassy pants? 

How old was this man? Also, if he could move he wouldn’t be in a stranger’s apartment and lying on their floor. 

The man came back with a bunch of medical supplies. Whoa.

“Do you even know how to use that?” Kurapika didn’t mean to sound like an ass.

It’s just; if he was going to die it shouldn’t be from someone’s inexperience.

“Hey! I’m a doctor thank you very much.” Kurapika bit his tongue before another comment came about. 

It seemed fate was being both terrible and great. 

The man was actually competent.

“Sorry, I don’t really have any painkillers here. All of it is at my clinic.” Well, it’s not as if it didn’t hurt. 

He worked fast; afterwards Kurapika tried to sit up and the man put a hand to his chest.

“Hey, I’ll carry you to the couch. You’ll just reopen the wound if you get up.” Kurapika wanted to scream.

This man wasn’t going to carry him. That was asinine. 

“No.” Kurapika deadpanned to the man and the man looked frustrated.

“Listen you come into my house, bleed on my floor, you aren’t sleeping on the floor.” Kurapika’s brown contacts glared in the other man’s eyes. 

He was definitely a doctor and a good one at that. The blonde sighed and resigned himself to being carried by this doctor.

“It’s going to be okay. What’s your name?” Kurapika grunted when the doctor picked him up.

“Ku..Kurapika.” His voice seemed faraway. 

 

“Well, Kurapika, my name is Leorio. Welcome to my boring apartment.” The mirth in his voice caused Kurapika to laugh.

The laughing turned into a coughing fit and Leorio’s attention was on Kurapika. 

“Well, Leorio thank you. I’m glad it was your boring apartment that I dazedly came into.” It felt like a long time since he smiled. 

Kurapika felt a warmth in his soul that he felt had been covered by a cold hard rage for a long time.


End file.
